He's Back
by Future Astronut25541
Summary: Someone is out to get Dipper. So when the Mystery Inc. gang came along, you know they'll stop at nothing to solve a mystery. (Sorry I suck at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The mystery van pulled up in the parking lot of the Mystery Shack. But sense the "s" fell off it read, the Mystery _Hack._ The teens climbed out of the van and were greeted by a man in his fifties.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack! Home of all things supernatural." Grunkle Stan gestured to the rinky-dink shack. "I'm Stanford Pines and I'll be your tour guide."

Mystery Inc. looked at each other, except for Scooby and Shaggy who were cowering behind Velma and Daphne. "Don't worry guys. That stuff isn't real." Fred told them.

Stan shushed them. "Not in front of the customers."

The gang shrugged and walked in. A red-headed girl sat behind a cash register flipping through a magazine. "You have a dog!" squealed an excited girl.

Mabel ran up to Scooby and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "Too tight." Scooby choked. Mabel gasped. "Your dog can talk?"

"Yeah." Shaggy answered.

"You might not wanna let him talk around Grunkle Stan." Dipper said. "He'll turn him into a tourist attraction."

"He wouldn't do that." Velma said.

"He made me dress up in a wolf costume. He'd make your dog a tourist attraction." Dipper said. "I'm Dipper and this is my sister-"

"Dipper let me introduce myself." Mabel told him. "Hi, I'm Mabel."

"Hi, I'm Fred; this is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby." Fred said gesturing to the rest of the gang.

"So, what brings you here?" Dipper asked.

"We heard about all the 'monsters' and decided to go see who's behind it." Velma explained.

"What's up with the finger quotes?" Dipper asked.

"Well, monsters aren't real." Daphne said.

"You'd be surprised." Dipper mumbled. "Yeah, like once I dated a bunch of gnomes." Mabel said recalling the memory.

Before Velma could argue, a wailing screech echoed above them. "Like, what was that?" Shaggy asked. A thing with giant bat wings, a man's body, and a head of a dragon, burst through the wall. It let out another ear splitting wail and lunged for Mabel.

Dipper picked up a Stan bobble head and chucked it at its head. The monster looked at Dipper and hissed, "_Dipper…_"

"Like, dude, did that thing just say your name?" Shaggy asked.

"_Dipper Pines…_" The monster hurled itself toward Dipper.

"Dipper!" screamed Mabel.

Dipper tried to wiggle out of its grasp, but it was no use. Its grip was like an anaconda's.

"Gang," Fred called out to his friends. "Throw something at it." Mystery Inc. and Mabel picked up random objects and threw them at the beast. "Let go of my brother!" Mabel shouted and hurled one of the brain-in-a-jars at the creatures.

The jar hit the thing's head and busted. The monster and Dipper tumbled downwards.

"Like, I got him!" yelled Shaggy holding out his arms to catch Dipper. Instead, Shaggy was flattened by Dipper _and_ the monster.

Everyone held their breath to see any sign that they were okay.

The monster's body started to move, then flopped over on its back revealing Dipper and Shaggy.

"Raggy!" said Scooby jumping on Shaggy and licking him. "I'm okay Scoob. I'm okay."

"Dipper! Are you okay?" Mabel asked worried.

"Yeah, I think so." Dipper answered.

"What is that thing?" Daphne asked.

"Hey, kids? You al- what the heck is _that_ thing?" Grunkle Stan asked walking into the room.

"Or better question who?" Velma said reaching for the creatures face.

All of a sudden, the monster's eyes opened, did another wail, and fled out of the hole in the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Dipper ran into the room marked for employs only.

He flipped through the book with the number "3" on it. He found a monster with the same giant bat wings, but the rest of it didn't fit. Dipper folded the corner of the page and flipped some more.

"So, a monster attacked you and you want to _read_?" Fred asked.

"Didn't you read the sign?" Dipper asked. "And if you have to know, _this book_ holds all of Gravity Fall's monsters. I thought maybe I could find out what it is."

"Okay, first off monsters don't exist, and second of all, why did it attack you?" Velma asked.

"Is there anyone here that would, like, attack you?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, yeah." Mabel said. "Lil' Gideon."

"Or old man McGucket."

"Why him?"

"Because we destroyed his robot."

"Or Stanford." Velma said.

"Our Grunkle Stan would never do that!" exclaimed Mabel.

"Grunkle?" Shaggy asked.

"He's our great uncle." Dipper explained.

"Wait, like, who's Lil' Gideon?" Shaggy asked again.

Mabel and Dipper looked at each other, and then back at Mystery Inc.

"Good night everybody!" called Gideon from the stage.

"He doesn't look like he would do that sort of stuff." Daphne whispered to Dipper who was in disguise. "He tried to kill me once and take over the Mystery Shack once too." Dipper told her. "Trust me, he's a monster."

Gideon was sitting at his dressing room mirror, spraying hair spray in his hair. "Why, hello Mabel." He said spying Mabel in the mirror.

"Listen, Gideon-"

"You want me back."

"Ew, no." Mabel said. "I know it was you."

"Uh?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Gideon. I know it was you who sent that thing after Dipper."

"Mabel, I didn't do anything. Why would you accuse me?!" He cried.

"Sorry, I just-" Mabel huffed. "Never mind."

"So?" Fred said when Mabel walked out of the tent.

"I don't think it's him."

"Well, there are always other people." Velma said.

With that said the gang left the tent and headed for the dump, where old man McGucket lived.

They rode back from the dump having no luck with McGucket either.

"You know, this isn't the first time we had to solve a mystery." Mabel said breaking the awkward silence in the Mystery Machine.

"Really?" Scooby asked.

"Yeah, someone was trying to kill Grunkle Stan."

"Who was it?" Velma asked.

"It turned out to be a bunch of wax figures." Mabel said.

The van pulled up in the parking lot of the Mystery Shack.

"You know, if you don't anywhere to stay, you could stay with us." Dipper offered.

"Really, like, thanks." Said Shaggy.

The gang climbed out of the van and walked into the shack. "Okay, so… Velma, Daphne, Waddles, and I can sleep in the attic." Mabel said.

"Who's Waddles?" Daphne asked.

"My pet pig."

"So, Fred, Shaggy, Scooby, and I are in the spare room." Dipper said. With the sleeping arrangements, everyone settled in their rooms.

_Creak!_

Daphne sat up and listened.

_Creak!_

Daphne got up and wondered into the hallway. A shadow crept across the hall toward the boys' room. She fallowed the shadow till it reached the room. There was the sound of gears moving, and then something metal hit the floor. "What the-" Daphne opened the door seeing Grunkle Stan in a cage.

"Mr. Pines?" Fred said, shocked.

"Yeah, who else would it be?!"

"Like, dude. We thought you were the monster." Shaggy told him. "Yeah." Scooby agreed.

Fred lifted the trap letting Stan out. "Why were you in here?" Fred asked.

"First off, it's my house and secondly, I was checking on you kids." Grunkle Stan told them.

An ear splitting wail shook the house. "Uh, oh." Dipper knew what was coming. The same monster crashed through the wall and grabbed Dipper. Dipper held on to the splintery wall, while the monster tried to fly away with him. Shaggy grabbed Dipper's arms and Scooby bit down on Shaggy's shirt. The creature snapped at Scooby and he jumped back, letting go of Shaggy. The monster flew off with Shaggy and Dipper.

"Raggy!" Scooby shouted.

"Dipper!" screamed Mabel running into the room. She pulled out a grappling hook from her sweater sleeve and pulled the trigger.

The hook wrapped around the thing's ankle and Mabel was pulled upward.

Mabel reached its ankle and started to punch it. "Mabel, stop!"

"No, Dipper. I know what I'm-" The monster let go of Dipper and snatched Mabel by the sweater.

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed.

Shaggy and Dipper plummeted into the trees hitting almost every branch. They both got snagged by a branch and hanged there.

A green pick- up truck rolled by and stopped. Soos got out and asked, "Dude, did you guys see that thing?"

"See it? Like, we were being dragged around by it." Shaggy said.

"Who's that?" Soos asked Dipper.

"Soos, this is Shaggy. Shaggy, Soos."

Everyone else ran up panting. "Fred, you did realize we could've taken the Mystery Machine?" Daphne asked. Fred face palmed. "Raggy!" Scooby exclaimed with joy.

Shaggy got off the branch and was knocked down by Scooby. "Scoob!" "Wait, where's Mabel?" Velma asked.

"She was taken by the thing!" Dipper said. "I also got this." Dipper held up a long clump of gray hair and a bandage.

Velma fixed her glasses and said, "That looks like old man McGucket's hair."

"Gang," Fred began. "It's time to set a trap."


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper stood in the middle of a clearing. "Why do I have to be the bait?" Dipper asked into his walky-talky. "Because the person is after you." Fred replied. Dipper sighed and shouted, "Hey, monster! You want me? Come and get me!"

The trees shook and the monster came into the clearing with Mabel who was tied up and a gag over her mouth. "Let Mabel go and take me instead." Dipper said firmly.

"Awe, but two is better than one, Dipper Pines." said Gideon walking into the moonlight.

"Gideon! But why- I thought you- what?" Dipper couldn't even find the words.

"Oh, please Dipper. I've been tryin' to get you back for what you did. I came across a spell that can make any monster want and I used that. But when you all were getting closer to solving it, I had to step up my game. So, I decided to frame McGuket." Gideon explained.

"You won't get away with this." Dipper growled.

"Oh, Dipper. I'm afraid I already have." Gideon said darkly.

Fred pulled a rope which made a ball roll down a hollow branch, knocking the woodpecker who started pecking a rope. The rope snapped and a net scooped up Gideon. "Yes!" shouted Fred in triumph.

"No! My hair!" Gideon screeched.

A cop car pulled up and Deputy Durland and Sheriff Blubs stepped out of the car. "What's going on?" Sheriff Blubs asked. "And what the heck is that thing?!" wailed Deputy Durland.

"Gideon tried to kill Dipper and Kidnapped me!" Mabel exclaimed as Dipper untied her.

Blubs and Durland got Gideon out and dragged him to the car. "Curse you Dipper Pines! I would've gotin' away with this if it wasn't for-"

"Us meddling kids and our dumb dog." Mystery Inc. finished and laughed.

"Scooby- Dooby- Doo!" Scooby howled.

The End?

* * *

**If I get enough reviews I'll make a second one. So please tell your friends.**


End file.
